Ever After Highlanders: Trap Team Part 1
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part 1 of the story where the main characters of Ever After High venture through 22 levels, with the Skylanders, to trap villains, and use them as their own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Maddie's Party

One night, all the Students (Apple White, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Daring and Dexter Charming, Holly and Poppy O' Hair, Cedar Wood, Hunter Huntsman, Duchess Swan, Blondie Locks, C.A. Cupid, Sparrow Hood, Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts and Hopper Croakington II) play Skylanders: Trap Team, as they eat Doritos and Mountain Dew.

Madeline begins saying, "Let's play Skylanders, everybody! The Royals can play with the Skylanders, and the Rebels can play as the Villains, who do good after being trapped." The Rebels glare at Madeline angrily. "Don't worry! Both groups can switch turns."

Apple White says, "I love this series! This is one of the greatest games I played! Raven, did you know there are two new elements?"

Raven responds, "Let me guess. Light and Dark."

"BRILLIANT!"

Kitty Cheshire says, "What is your favourite villain, guys? Mine's Mab Lobs in the Tech Element.

"Mine's Lob Goblin in the Light Element. Because he "shocks", with his head. Get it?", says Lizzie.

"How did you know all the Mystery Villains, Lizzie?", says Dexter.

"Internet."

Apple's favourite was Luminous, Raven's favourite was Nightshade, Maddie's favourite is Bad Juju, Cerise's favourite is Tae Kwon Crow, Poppy O' Hair's favourite was Pain-Yatta, Cedar's favourite was Hood Sickle, Duchess' favourite was Slobber Trap, etc. Then, before they go to the first level, Apple finds a trap that has the colour gold with a symbol of Ever After High. Curious, she places it on the trap inserter and suddenly, a giant vortex appears from outside.

Everyone tries to hold on for their lives before Lizzie Hearts let's go and is dragged inside the vortex.

"Off with her HEEEEEAD!"

Then, the two sons of Prince Charming...

"Do you think that vortex is a good thing, Daring?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Next, the two daughters of Rapunzel, Kitty Cheshire, Sparrow Hood, Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood...

"But I'm still HUNGRRRRYY!", says Holly.

"Ugh, I ate too much candy for this ride! NOOOOOOOOO!", said Poppy.

"You don't want me! You want the other CAAAAAT!", says Kitty.

"Stick around for the ENCOOOOOORE!", says Sparrow.

"I've got no strings to hold me DOWWWWWN!", said Cedar.

"I'm totally allergic to vortexes! AH-CHOOOOO!", says Cerise.

...Duchess Swan, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Blondie Locks, C.A. Cupid, Hopper Croakington II...

"Is it too late to say We're SORRY!", says Duchess and Hopper.

"Aw man, what's gonna happen to Briar BEAUTY?!"

"Remember me! AS A HERO!", says Ashlynn.

"You can never capture Hunter HUNTSMAAAAAAN!"

"This is actually pretty fun! WHEEEEE!", says Blondie.

"It was still totally worth it to FLYYYYYY!", says C.A.

...Madeline Hatter...

"I can't hold on much longer!", she says, before letting go, saddened.

Maddie says to the vortex, "Maybe you capture me now, but I still get revenge with WONDERRRRR!"

"NOOOO!", says Apple and Raven, before they hug and cuddle each other in sadness and comfort and going to the vortex, saying: "Royal...and Rebel...AWAAAAAY!"

The vortex closes, and when Milton and Giles Grimm came in, they see the room empty, as the students were missing.

"They're gone.", said Giles, shocked.

"Strange.", says Milton.

Chapter 2 -


	2. Soda Springs

Chapter 1

The Skylanders meet the Ever After High Students/Soda Springs

"Where are we?", says Apple and Raven, dizzy.

"You should say that.", said Snap Shot.

The students shot their eyes open. They see a whole bunch of Skylanders right in front of them. They scream, and try to find a way to get out of here, but when they reach the end," they see there is no ground, there's just sky. They are at Skylanders Academy.

"Who are you guys?!", said Apple.

"We're the Skylanders!", said Spyro.

"Wait. Aren't you the Skylanders from that game we were playing?", said Madeline, excited.

Gill Grunt replies, "Of course." Maddie smiles with glee.

"Anyway, when you had that party of yours, we needed help and sent a trap with a symbol of your school.", said Wash Buckler.

"What help did you need?", Raven said.

"Villain Trapping.", said Snap Shot.

"I recognize you guys. You're the Skylanders. There's the giants, Then the Swap Force, finally, the Trap Team."

"That's why we need your help!"

"How many villains are there?", said Cedar, scared.

"...46.", said Wallop.

"We should start going to Soda Springs.", said Wildfire.

"What villains are we trapping?", said Cerise.

"Sheep Creep and The Gulper."

"Who's the Gulper?", said Blondie, confused.

"You see, he is one of the most dangerous villains ever known, The Doom Raiders. There's Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Dreamcatcher, Chef Pepper Jack, Chompy Mage and himself.", said Snap Shot.

"What are the other villains?", said Apple and Raven, simultaneously.

"You have to wait and see."

They head on to their first journey, Soda Springs. When they got there, they found a innocent sheep who is Sheep Creep.

"Snap Shot, he's harmless.", said Apple White, before going to it.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Don't scare him. If you do, he will attack you. Let me have one of my Trap Masters and one of you students do it, ok?", said Snap Shot, as he sends Bushwhack.

"Let's go, Dexter!", said Bushwhack.

"Well, he's just a harmless sheep. Does he have any weapons, Bushwhack?", Dexter Charming said, confusingly. Sheep Creep then says, "Baa!", as he pulls out his cork guns. "Never mind, because I think it just found one!"

SHEEP CREEP (Life Trap)

Bushwhack uses his axe and his acorns, before Dexter defeating Sheep Creep with his shiny teeth.

SHEEP CREEP DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE VILLAIN TO TRAP HIM

Bushwhack gives him a Life Hammer to Dexter before he throws it near him, trapping him.

"Baa! Baa! Baa! Baa! BAAAAA!", the sheep yelled out, as he is trapped.

SHEEP CREEP TRAPPED

"This is just like Pokemon!", said Dexter.

"So, what do we do now with Sheep Creep?", Hunter Huntsman said.

"Send him back.", said Bushwhack, as he tells Dexter to observe bringing him back. "Now, he's on our side!"

"Let's go!", said Snap Shot, as he and the others go to where the giant Gulper is. They go to the top of the platforms where the Gulper is rampaging at.

THE GULPER (Water Trap)

"All we have to do is trick the Gulper into drinking the poisonous soda! Let me and Blondie handle this.", Snap Shot says, as he and Blondie go for the poisonous soda, to push it to where the Gulper is drinking next, and the Gulper, seeing the soda, drinks it, roars in disgust, and shrinks back to his size.

THE GULPER DEFEATED; PUT A WATER TRAP ON THE VILLAIN TO TRAP HIM

"NOW, BLONDIE!", shouted Snap Shot, as he quickly gives her a Water Tiki to trap him.

"Stay back, swirly thing! HEY! My trident! I just wanted to drink SODAAAAAAAAAA!", said the Gulper, as he is trapped, before the trap is magnetically held to Blondie.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Snap Shot and Blondie Locks' heroic deed, before they leave to Skylanders Academy.


	3. Kaos' Plan

Meanwhile, at Kaos' Fortress, a video shows how Kaos destroyed Cloudcracker Prison, with Glumshanks holding the camera, by using his Evil Frequency Modilator of Evil Doom. Kaos and Glumshanks escapes before the prison explodes, and the video ends. Kaos laughs evilly, while all the Doom Raiders are confused.

"Welcome! Welcome, Doom Raiders, to my evil war table! OF DOOM!", Kaos said, as his last word echoes.

"Enough with the games, little man. What do you want from us?", said Wolfgang, angry.

"Relax...friends. Now that I, Kaos, have rescued you, you are now under my protection, here in my new hidden lair! Complete with holographic camouflage! Show them, Glumshanks!", he said, as Glumshanks observes the holographic images of various items. "I know what you're thinking...Ingenious!", he then says, as the Chompy Mage and his puppet look at each other.

"That lot of good your protection did The Gulper. Know what else?", Wolfgang says, as he sniffs. "I don't like your smell."

Chef Pepper Jack agrees with Wolfgang, saying, "Exactly, Wolfgang! As a chef of great renown, I say, P.U., P.U.! However, I do like the chair..."

Dreamcatcher then agrees with him, saying, "Yeah! Let's keep the chair and ditch the creep!"

The Doom Raiders argue with Kaos.

Kaos said, "But...wait! I saved you! You're supposed to be thanking me! You haven't even heard my plan!"

Before the Doom Raiders can attack Kaos, they were interrupted by a voice from the leader of the Doom Raiders.

"STOP!", The Golden Queen said, before talking to Kaos. "Don't think us ungrateful for what you've done, Kaos. You and the troll may stay. If only to bear witness to MY plan to bring Skylands to it's knees! And believe me, this one's..." She then turns a chair into gold with a single touch. "...solid gold!" She then laughs evilly.


	4. Know-It-All Island

Chapter 2

Know-It-All Island

After the Students blast off to Know-It-All Island from Skylander Academy, they land near the ground.

Snap Shot then signals the Students and the Skylanders to move to the first stone head to learn about the Doom Raiders, saying, "Let's Roll!"

As they start to go, they fall as the ground fails to withstand all of them, and a talking brussel sprout comes down, confronting them, saying "Let's tussle!"

Wallop says, "Bring it On, Tussle Sprout!", as he and Briar Beauty get ready to fight him.

TUSSLE SPROUT (Earth trap)

Wallop uses his hammers to defeat him, before Briar Beauty makes her finishing move by using her spindles to finish Tussle Sprout.

TUSSLE SPROUT DEFEATED; PUT A EARTH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Wallop then gives Briar a Earth Orb, and she throws it near the villain, trapping him.

"I'm totally allergic to Vortexes! AH-CHOOOOOOO!", Tussle Sprout as he was trapped.

TUSSLE SPROUT TRAPPED

"We did it!", said Briar Beauty, holding the Earth Orb. Snap Shot then tells them to continue to the first stone head. Dexter then brings out a piece of paper to learn notes about the Doom Raiders. It says:

I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE. YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ESCAPED BAD GUYS. I TELL YOU ABOUT CHOMPY MAGE.

The stone head clears his throat and continues:

CHOMPY MAGE LIKE TO DANCE. HE ALSO LIKE THE CHOMPY, BUT THE THING HE LOVED THE MOST, IS TURN EVERYONE INTO CHOMPIES.

"Got it!", Dexter said, as they continue to the next stone head, with Dexter still writing with the pen and paper. It said:

I TELL YOU ABOUT DREAMCATCHER.

The stone head clears his throat once again, about to say:

NIGHTTIME AND FOR SLEEPING. OR THAT IS WHAT IT SEEM. SHE WILL EVEN STEAL YOUR SECRETS, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING.

"Got it again!", said Dexter, as they go.

Before they go up the geyser, they encounter a bird with helicopter rotors as his head, as it squawks. Gusto and Ashlynn Ella were ready to attack.

BUZZER BEAK (Air Trap)

Gusto uses his gigantic boomerang to attack his enemy defences, before Buzzer Beak comes down, before getting a critical strike with her glass slipper, defeating it.

BUZZER BEAK DEFEATED; PUT A AIR TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"Trap Buzzer Beak, Now, Ashlynn!", said Gusto, before Ashlynn throws an Air Toucan near Buzzer Beak, as it squawks and chirps in agony as it is trapped.

BUZZER BEAK TRAPPED

Tired, the group then slowly takes the geyser all at once to go to the final stone head, and they land in front of it, before it says:

I TELL YOU ABOUT GOLDEN QUEEN.

It clears his throat for the final time, saying:

SHE DESIRES THINGS THAT GLITTER AND TRINKETS SHE CAN HOLD. BUT MOST OF ALL, SHE AFTER THINGS THAT MADE OF GOLD.

"Got the last one!", said Dexter, as they go to the final area, facing Slobber Trap, a rock monster.

SLOBBER TRAP (Water Trap)

"You fell right into my trap!", said Slobber Trap, as Lob Star and Duchess Swan prepare to fight him.

Defeating all of Slobber Trap's defences, Lob Star then uses his starfish to throw at it, and Duchess uses her Swan Lake ballerina dance moves, before it is finally defeated.

SLOBBER TRAP DEFEATED; PUT A WATER TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Duchess then flicks a Water Flying Helmet at him, trapping him after Slobber Trap says...

"Is it too late to say I'm SORRYYYYYYYY?!"

SLOBBER TRAP TRAPPED

Duchess Swan firmly says to the trap, "...Yes, Slobber Trap."

"All Villains are trapped! Let's head back.", said Spyro, as Apple White and Raven Queen agrees as they go back to the Academy.


	5. Chompy Mountain

Chapter 3

Chompy Mountain

The group then drops by far from a mountain shaped like a Chompy. They go to find the 2nd Doom Raider, the Chompy Mage.

"Let's go get that mage!", said Holly O' Hair.

Before they proceed, they find 3 trolls trying to fix a troll's machine. The troll said, "Let's get 'em on!", before he jumps into the machine, punching trolls. "Time for some pummelling!", said the troll, before it goes away, as Blast Zone, Boom Jet and Swarm carry the group to the platform where the troll was at.

"His name is Bruiser Cruiser.", said Wallop.

"We need to get him so we can trap-", said Raven, before they all see a Chompy-like hot-air balloon, revealing the Chompy Mage on it's basket.

"It is I, the Chompy Mage! And you are not Chompies, so I don't like you! I don't like Roybels either!", said the Chompy Mage, as all the Royal and Rebels grit their teeth in anger. Raven then frustratingly uses her dark magic to set his hot-air balloon on purple fire. "Not again! I am going to have to fly away now, but when we meet again, I will definitely make sure my balloon is fireproof so you can't blast me with!"

The Chompy Mage retreats, as the group go to get Bruiser Cruiser. They break down a wooden fence to see Bruiser Cruiser waiting, punching rapidly. Gearshift and Daring Charming work together.

BRUISER CRUISER (Tech Trap)

Gearshift uses her Traptanium gear around her to use different tricks on Bruiser Cruiser, while Daring calls out to Bruiser Cruiser.

"Would you mind holding this?", said Daring to Bruiser Cruiser. The troll agrees and holds his mirror with his mechanic fists, but the mirror shatters by itself, as Bruiser Cruiser gets electrocuted by a lightning bolt.

BRUISER CRUISER DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Daring clicks his tongue as he throws a Tech Upside-Down Guy like a knife, as it hits him before he is sucked into the vortex and trapped.

"Is it too late to say I'M SORRY?!", said Bruiser Cruiser, when he is trapped.

BRUISER CRUISER TRAPPED

"...Yes, Bruiser Cruiser.", said Daring.

"Hey! That's my line! Although, mine was Slobber Trap.", said Duchess Swan to Daring.

"Anyway, let's go-", said Daring, before an idea came to his mind. "Can we take a shortcut?"

"Inside Chompy Mountain? Seems good to me!", said Snap Shot, as he all the Trap Masters use their weapons all at once, breaking part of the mountain. They go inside.

They found is a secret room to find a villain who looks like a broccoli. Everyone was shocked at his appearance. Tuff Luck and Hopper Croakington II were the only ones fearless, ready to fight.

"Look, Broccoli Guy was framed, ok?", said the broccoli, before it attacks.

BROCCOLI GUY (Life Trap)

Hopper Croakington II throws frog potions at Broccoli Guy's defences, defeating them, as Broccoli Guy comes down, trying to attack Tuff Luck, but Hopper immediately tries to distract Broccoli Guy in his frog form by taking his healing staff.

"You can't catch me!", said Hopper, as Broccoli Guy chases him, trying to get his staff back, and Tuff Luck with her warblades attacks Broccoli Guy with her final blow.

BROCCOLI GUY DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"Catch "this"!", said Broccoli Guy, throwing a Life Toucan at the broccoli, as he is sucked in.

"Oh boy, what's gonna happen to Broccoli GUYYYYYYY!?", said the broccoli, trapped.

BROCCOLI GUY TRAPPED

"Hopper, you saved my life!", said Tuff Luck, as she rewards him with a hug, before Hopper turns into a frog, fainted.

"He'll be fine.", said Daring. The group then takes the secret elevator to the Chompy-like mountain to confront the Chompy Mage.

"Is it morning already?", said Hopper, in his human form, as he is carried by Tuff Luck. She answers he has been asleep for just about 1 minute. He then asks if they are confronting the Chompy Mage just now, and she says yes. Hopper jumps wide awake, turning him into a frog once again, preparing to battle.

"Another round, Tuff Luck?", said Hopper. She answers yes. "You do half of it, I'll do half of this!"

CHOMPY MAGE (Life Trap)

"Let's rock!", said the Chompy Mage's puppet.

Tuff Luck attacks all the Chompy Mage's chompy defences with her warblades. The Chompy Mage turns into a giant chompy as Hopper uses his attacks once again until the battle is halfway done.

"I see the problem now! I'm not using all my powers to defeat you! Instead, I'm just impremently increasing the difficulty! Well, that's about to change!", said the Chompy Mage.

Then, he suddenly then has a few strokes, before turning into the giant Chompy again, but this time, on fire.

SUPER MAGMA FORM

"Let's do this, Tuff Luck, together!", said Hopper, as he uses his hopping powers and Tuff Luck uses not her warblades again, but her pouncing skills. They both do the final blow as the mage is defeated.

CHOMPY MAGE DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN.

Hopper then finishes the Doom Raider the Chompy Mage off by throwing a Life Torch at him.

"What the-?! What did I do to deserve this? Oh, yes! All that stuff I did! Who will look after the CHOMPIIIIIIIIIIIES!?", said the trapped Chompy Mage.

Apple and Raven then come over and hugged Hopper.

"That was amazing, Hopper! You and Tuff Luck are heroic!", said Raven and Apple, simultaneously.

"Huh. Maybe I am.", said Hopper, after he turns into a frog.

"Could we go to our next area instead of Skylander Academy?', said Apple to Snap Shot.

"We can."

They go to the next area, after the Students carry Hopper like he is a celebrity, but he isn't, as he is a truly heroic hero of trapping the Chompy Mage.


	6. Operation: Sabotage

In Kaos' Lair, the Doom Raiders witness the news about the Chompy Mage.

"Tell me. What happened to the Chompy Mage?", said the Golden Queen.

"Oh, you are not gonna like this, my Queen. He was totally captured. Those Royals, Rebels and Skylanders got him. I kinda forgot how annoying they can be.", said Dreamcatcher, reminding the Golden Queen.

"You know what that means, don't you? The Chompy Mage might have flipped. He could be working for the Royals, Rebels and Skylanders now!", said Wolfgang.

"No matter! He already served his purpose by locating all the traptanium we need to build my ultimate weapon of infinite power. Our revenge...is almost at half.", said the Golden Queen.

"Yeah, about that, it's all sounded well and good when we were locked up, but we already lost two of our pack! And I don't feel like being number three. Maybe it's time for a little change in management.", said Wolfgang.

Golden Queen hears this, while Chef Pepper Jack and Dr. Krankcase gasp in shock.

"Is that so?", she said, before she uses her golden staff to turn Wolfgang's chicken leg into gold. He bites the chicken leg, howling in pain, trying to aid his teeth.

"What are you doing?! I could've chipped a tooth!", the wolf said, as he and the Queen look at each other arguably.

Kaos looks through his painting while inside the wall, with Glumshanks holding a candle.

"What do you see now, Lord Kaos?", said Glumshanks. Kaos then shushes him to be quiet. He says silently, "Be quiet, you fool! Just keep still!", then says "After all I've done for them, if it wasn't for me, they'd still be locked up! Stupid Golden Queen. I'd bet she's not even real gold."

Glumshanks continues, saying, "Uh, maybe. But it sounds like this ultimate weapon of hers, might actually work."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Think, fool. If their plan would to utterly fail, They would have no choice but to crawling back to me, Kaos! There's only one thing to do, Glumshanks." Glumshanks listens. "Initiate Operation: Sabotage!"

Kaos loses his balance off Glumshanks.


	7. Phoenix Psanctuary

Chapter 4

Phoenix Psanctuary

The group then is dropped up at the gardens. They then go to find the Phoenix Chicken.

"What does this acorn do?", said Madeline, before she was about to eat it, Spyro yells at her not to do it. She is startled by the sound as the acorn drops where it should be. It grows into a bunch of plants and flowers. "Oh. So, that's what it does." She does another acorn to grow another walkway, and they proceed.

They use a bounce pad to go up, but find a machine with a saw, holding two trolls.

"Shred ahead, Troll 2!", said one of the trolls in the machine. He then sees the group in front of them, and he tries to turn Troll 2's head, as both of them scream in anger.

"That's Shrednaught!", said Gearshift to Daring.

SHREDNAUGHT (Tech Trap)

Daring, instead of using his mirrors to cause them bad luck, he uses his shiny teeth solar-powered by the sun, and blind the two trolls. The saw then was coming towards to Daring, so he uses his acrobatics to dodge it, and in a split-second, Gearshift hits the machine with her gears, defeating it.

SHREDNAUGHT DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Daring, kicks a Tech Tiki trap straight to Shrednaught, creating the vortex they're about to be trapped.

"Do you think that vortex is a good thing, Troll 2?", said Troll 1, and Troll 2 answers "NO!", as they were trapped.

SHREDNAUGHT TRAPPED

"Great! Now, let's go rescue the Phoenix Chicken.", said Raven Queen, awestruck.

They use a bounce pad again and then find a pair of birds. They were no ordinary birds, they were Blocker Birds, who stop at nothing to block their way.

"We are the Blocker Birds, protectors of the Phoenix Chicken!"

"We're trying to protect the Phoenix Chicken too! Can we just skedaddle so we can rescue the Chicken from danger, please?", said Apple White, nicely.

"We won't let anyone past us!", said one of the Blocker Birds.

"Hey! That's mean! How could you be so...so selfish?!", she then says.

"Wasn't that what you said during Legacy Day?", says Madeline, as Raven Queen cringes in fear to what she chose to write her own destiny on Legacy Day.

"Although we have been standing here a long time and are pretty hungry...", said the Blocker Birds.

Trigger Happy then gets a plan and says the only way to distract the Blocker Birds is to use the acorn as their bait, that way they won't notice. Madeline then puts the acorn where it supposed to be, and the Blocker Birds then run for it and eat the acorn. "Tale-d it!", Madeline said, happily. Everyone laughs as they sneak past through the Blocker Birds.

They then find a door with a key lock on it.

"Where's the key?", said Raven Queen, questionably.

"I think one of our escaped villains has it.", said Blast Zone.

"His name is Chill Bill.", said Magna Charge.

"Who's Chill Bill?", said Briar. They flinch, seeing a baby bird. It squawks, until a voice says, "Freeze!", as the baby bird freezes in ice, another bird flies overhead, and is frozen too. They turn around to Chill Bill, who has a key. He looks like an original troll, but has a freeze ray and blue, frosty skin.

"I came to freeze!", said Chill Bill, as Snap Shot and Blondie Locks, immediately band together for their next fight.

CHILL BILL (Water Trap)

Blondie Locks uses her iPad to blind Chill Bill, but doesn't work, as she is frozen temporarily. Snap Shot, uses his arrows and Crystal slams in retaliation before being frozen as well.

Blondie Locks, unfrozen, uses a sneak blind attack with her iPad from behind, and whacks him with a brush.

CHILL BILL DEFEATED; PUT A WATER TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Blondie Locks throws a Water Logholder at him, defeating him.

"Remember me! AS A HEROOOOO!", he said.

CHILL BILL TRAPPED

"We got the key!", said Raven, as they use the key to unlock the door.

They open it and unfortunately find a pipe sucking them higher and making them a shortcut for the Phoenix Chicken. What they only see is the Chicken being carried away and on top of the egg nest they were on, was Chef Pepper Jack.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! What do we have here? Looks like Royals, Rebels and Skylanders come to protect 'dis mama bird for the big, bad Chef! I just wanna make an extra spicy omelet and blow everyone up! Is that really such a bad thing?", said Chef Pepper Jack.

"It is! We want to protect Skylands and stop that omelet you're making!", said Apple.

"Looks like these Royals, Rebels and Skylanders don't want us making our Spicy Omelet of Doom!"

"THE SPICY OMELET OF DOOM?!", said Apple, shocked, then furious.

"I know, I know, It all sounds crazy to me, so let's get 'em!"

"Let me handle this, Apple.", said Dexter, as he joins with Bushwhack. "Just in case, there's a villain, we'll take care of it."

Dexter and Tuff Luck uses their powers to defeat all three waves of Chef Pepper Jack's defences.

"Time to add my secret ingredient!", the Chef said, before a hulking bird invades, and punches two trolls out of his way.

"SMASH! Who wants a piece of me?!", the bird said.

CUCKOO CLOCKER (Life Trap)

Dexter, instead of using his shiny teeth, borrows Bushwhack's Axe, and begins slashing Cuckoo Clocker.

While Bushwhack uses her acorn powers, and as they do the final blow at the same time, he was defeated. Cuckoo Clocker's eyes bulge, and fell backwards to the ground.

CUCKOO CLOCKER DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Dexter throws a Life Snake at him, and he's trapped.

"Guess it's Bye-Bye BIRDIEEEEEE!", Cuckoo Clocker says.

CUCKOO CLOCKER TRAPPED

"Well, that didn't go so good. But I still got one more trick up my sleeve.", said Chef Pepper Jack, as Kaos appears with a rocket launcher.

"It is I, KAOOOOOOOS!"

The Skylanders boo at Kaos, even the Students.

"WHAT?! How dare you boo my supreme awesomeness?!", Kaos said, angry.

"Kaos, your so-called awesomeness is not needed round here. I guarantee I have it totally under control!", said the Chef.

"HA! HA, I say! You're just lucky I was passing by. Now, observe, and see how a true master takes down the Roybels and Skylanders! Not to mention flawlessly completing my cunning plan of sabotage.", Kaos said, as he blasts a rocket to the aircraft holding the Phoenix Chicken, exploding it.

The Skylanders and Roybels cheer as the Chicken was saved, before Kaos and Chef Pepper Jack escape.

"We saved the chicken, but the chef stole one of it's eggs for the Omelet of Doom!", Eruptor said.

"Then, let's get them!", said Ashlynn, before the Skylanders and Roybels run to where Chef Pepper Jack's going, but they stop to see his gigantic zeppelin, bigger than their ship, and starts rising altitude. "We gotta stop them!"

"What about Kaos?", Raven Queen says.

"We'll deal with him later.", said Tree Rex, as he and the Life Skylanders whistles for their aircraft all at once, and it automatically comes in the speed of light. They all go on their ship and ready to stop Chef Pepper Jack.


	8. Chef Zeppelin

Chapter 5

Chef Zeppelin

The Roybels and Skylanders race against time to go onto Chef Pepper Jack's Zeppelin.

"This time, we won't let the chef destroy Skylands!", said Apple, courageous like the other Roybels and Skylanders.

Unfortunately, Chef Pepper Jack activated his own enemy defences with trolls using aircrafts, and cannons that could damage the ship. But the Skylanders' ship can withstand the cannons.

"FIRE!", said Wildfire, as they use several elemental attacks on the cannons, destroying them. There were so many trolls attacking the ship, and the Roybels dealed with the firepower, defeating a bunch of trolls as they appear by.

With all of his defences retreated, the group was able to go onto the zeppelin. Attacking enemies as they go by them and jumping over flaming shish kabobs, they then see a villain, before the sister of Rapunzel, Holly, and Blastermind, take care defeating it.

There was a villain who is a turtle, holding a bomb, who he sees them, and laughs evilly.

BOMB SHELL (Magic Trap)

"Up, up, up!", said Bomb Shell, as a troll caries him to safety.

"We'll deal with him, Blastermind.", said Holly, as they continue to where Bomb Shell is going to be fought at.

Holly whips her hair to damage the turtle, and before Bomb Shell threw a bomb at her, she got out of it's way before it even exploded, also damaging the turtle.

Blastermind uses his brainwaves to finish Bomb Shell, and then he hides into his shell.

BOMB SHELL DEFEATED; PUT A MAGIC TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Holly, tosses a Magic Skull at his shell and the trap once again creates the vortex.

"Bombs...and Bomber...AWAY!", Bomb Shell said, trapped.

BOMB SHELL TRAPPED

"That was awesome, 'sis!", said Poppy, as she hugs her favourite sister.

"Guess what I also got!", said Holly, as she reveals she has the key to inside Chef Pepper Jack's lair.

"You...have the key to inside the zeppelin?", said Snap Shot.

"Of course, I do! He has the key."

"Then, hurry and let's confront that pepper!", said Raven.

The Roybels and the Skylanders go down the stairs and put the key into the slot, and it opens to see a flight of stairs. Raven palms her face in disagreement. After they go down, they see the chef waiting for them.

CHEF PEPPER JACK (Fire Trap)

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! We meet again, Skylander. Serve you, as in goin' cook you as a dinner. Not serve you as in present food to ya. I can see how that would be confusing. ANYWAY, let's spice things up! Ha, ha! Ha, ha! Yeah!", said Chef Pepper Jack while C.A. Cupid and Wildfire are ready to fight with them.

Chef Pepper Jack starts the fight by using his spicy peppers and burning the ground, and charging his double whisks at him, not before he hits the wall. After this, several pans and pots fall from the ceiling, as C.A. Cupid uses his bow and arrows to defeat him.

Wildfire uses his fire shield to also defeat him, but he retreats by going up on his platform, turning on his fiery burners. Wildfire and C.A. use their jumping skills, and dodge at every burner they approach them.

The chef then goes down, and throws a dozen peppers at them this time, as they avoid the burning lava. The chef then once again uses his whisk attacks, and hitting the wall several times, and he retreats and turns on the burners again, after C.A and Wildfire did damage to him.

Both of them avoid the burners again, and the chef once again goes down and after Wildfire breaths fire on him, he goes up and announces...

"How about we make this barbecue official, and drop some burners on the grill?", he said.

He then goes down and summons three giant pieces of steak on the grill, and turns on the burners while he's down there. As Wildfire and C.A Cupid attack with their weapons, the golden fire trap master has his last ounce of strength, and C.A. Cupid immediately kisses her hand and blows her kiss at the chef's face, before he nearly finishes Wildfire.

The chef faints, defeated.

CHEF PEPPER JACK DEFEATED; PUT A FIRE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

C.A. them helps Wildfire to his feet, and she blows a kiss on the Fire Scepter, floating mid-air and dropping on the villain, summoning the vortex.

Chef Pepper Jack notices it, and tries to escape, but the gravity pulls him into the portal.

"Don't know where I'm going, but I have they have good BARBEQUUUUUE!", the chef said, as he is trapped.

The cupid then faints, tired from her battle, and the treated Wildfire carries her. Apple and Raven, proud of her, touches her forehead, as her eyes open, smiling.

"You did great.", said both of them.

We see her point of view, and she closes her eyes, and we see darkness.


	9. The Unthinkable

Once again, at Kaos' lair, Dreamcatcher notices what happened.

"More bad news, my queen. Now the roybels and Skylanders have Chef Pepper Jack!", she said.

Wolfgang strums his bone guitar in frustration. He asks, "Please, my queen. Let me go after the Roybels and Skylanders, before they make a mess of everything."

Kaos hears this, and is happy.

"Yes, yes! Get rid of the Roybels and Skylanders, finally! Then, I, Kaos, have the imperfectly ingeniously evil plan! First, we'll get-"

Kaos then suddenly has a golden metallic pacifier stuck in his mouth by Golden Queen. He tries to get it out.

The Golden Queen says, "Dr. Krankcase, how is work going on my ultimate weapon?"

Dr. Krankcase cackles. "Oh, splendidly, my queen. I have constructed the weapon, so I could harvest the enormous amount of energy of Traptanium. Soon, I will have it up and running and then-", the doctor said.

"Then, I will have...all the gold in the world!", said the queen.

Kaos removes the pacifier from his mouth finally. "Eh, eh? Gold?! GOLD?! That's it? That's your big plan?, said Kaos.

"Of course. What else is there?"

"Hmm, I don't know, let me think. Oh, yeah. How about, ruling Skylands as it's ultimate evil overlord?..."

"...I'd rather have the gold."

"GRRRR! Not evil enough! I can't take it anymore! You've pushed me too far! I challenge you...to an EVIL-OFF!", said Kaos.

Dreamcatcher, Dr. Krankcase and Wolfgang gasp in shock.

The Golden Queen laughs. "That is rich. Please. Tell us. What exactly is an evil-off?", said the Queen.

"Don't play coy with me! I challenge you to an evil duel who came control over the Doom Raiders and all of Skylands! Winner takes all!", says Kaos, before he laughs evilly.

We hear the Doom Raiders but Kaos laugh evilly and we see him turned into gold and is outside, with the Doom Raiders and Glumshanks.

"I want to thank you, Kaos. That was the most fun I had from a long, long time.", said the Golden Queen.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the troll. He'll be just fine with us. Winner take all and al that!", said Wolfgang, as Dreamcatcher and Dr. Krankcase surround Glumshanks, and Wolfgang laughing deviously.

Kaos, even though he's turned into gold, speaks to himself.

"This isn't comprehensible!", he said to himself, as his lair takes off and turned into gold. "How could this happen to me, Kaos? I actually find myself needing heeeeee- heeeeleell- I can't even say it. Or even think it. But- URGH... I give myself no choice! Time for the unthinkable! No one will expect it! Not even me!"

Meanwhile, back at Ever After High, Milton and Giles try to find the students, but they try to find them outside.

"We looked everywhere, Giles. I don't know what have happened.", said Milton, facing down, saddened.

Giles comforted Milton and says, "There, there. I think that might have gone somewhere-", before they find a silver trap with the same symbol and see a vortex that the two were sucked into.

"NOOOOOOOO!", said the two, as they are abducted, and the screen turns white then cuts to black.


	10. Rainfish Riviera

Chapter 6

Rainfish Riviera

In C.A's POV, she opens her eyes, in a room on a bed. We exit her POV, and she looks outside, seeing a stormy sea with multiple islands and giant rainfishes.

"Hey, C.A.", said Raven, as she is with Apple and Madeline.

"Did we defeat Chef Pepper Jack?", the cupid said, dazed from all the battle she went through.

"We did and picked up the trap for you when you passed out. We saw what you did by defeating the chef and saving Wildfire. You are one kind of a hero of Eros, C.A.", said Apple.

"I did rescue Wildfire. He is the tertiary leader of the Trap Masters, right?", said C.A.

Wildfire interruptly comes in and says "...Of course, I am.", before he hugs C.A.

"Oh, come on, Wildfire, we're closing in to Rainfish Riviera to find the Information Squid!", said Snap Shot, as Wildfire, Apple, Raven, C.A and Madeline start to leave.

"Information Squid? What Information Squid?", said C.A.

"Snap Shot said the squid can tell us where the next Doom Raider, Dreamcatcher, is!", said Madeline.

"Which me and Gusto have to fight against!", said Ashlynn, peeking inside the room.

They leave and go to land, and went to find the squid.

Unfortunately, they then see a pirate ship coming, with Kitty Cheshire and Jawbreaker watching, as a walrus with a cannon approaches, from the ship.

"Blast ho!", the walrus said, stroking his moustache.

BRAWLRUS (Tech Trap)

Kitty Cheshire used her invisibility skills while Jawbreaker uses his Traptanium fists and electromagnetic powers to damage the Brawlrus.

When Brawlrus tries to battle with his cannon, shooting out cannons and slowing down Jawbreaker, he couldn't see where Kitty Cheshire is, and she does a sneak attack (only her mouth visible, smiling), by scratching his moustache with her claws, defeating him.

BRAWLRUS DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Kitty throws a Tech Flying Helmet at Brawlrus, trapping him.

"What is this, some kind of vortex? Well, then, VORTEX HOOOOOOOO!", he said, trapped.

BRAWLRUS TRAPPED

Kitty grabs the trap.

"Let's go find that squid. And please purr-y!", said Kitty Cheshire, everyone laughing at her pun as they go.

"Another key?! Where could we find it this time?", said Apple, fed up with the missing key.

"I think that Bomb Shell has it.", said Holly, as she defeats it.

"Good work, Holly, defeating that enemy!", said Krypt King, as Sparrow Hood and himself come to her.

A mysterious villain appears, and brainwashes the Bomb Shell, with the same mask the villain has.

"Prepare to get brain drain!", said the villain, as Krypt King pulls out his sword, and Sparrow Hood uses his guitar.

MASKER MIND (Undead Trap)

Krypt King uses his traptanium sword skills, and Sparrow Hood uses his loud guitar strum noises and floating music notes, but Masker Mind keeps fleeing every time they try to fight him.

Krypt King then breaths out locusts to find Masker Mind until it is found and defeated.

MASKER MIND DEFEATED; PUT AN UNDEAD TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Sparrow Hood uses his force of gravity with his guitar strums, and puts the Undead Skull right beside Masker Mind.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to use magic against MEEEEEE!", said Masker Mind.

MASKER MIND TRAPPED

He picks up the Undead Skull, and the others use the key to open the door.

They continue on to their journey and they find a couple of enemies on the next area.

"Let me handle this.", said Blondie, as she uses a crane to pick up the enemies and drop them into the water.

They went to the next area and then the pirate ship, picking up the enemies and dropping them again.

Next, they are waiting for what's going to come. A pirate ship crosses and stops by, holding pirate henchmen, and the last villain of the Rivera, another walrus, but with metal attachments to his hands.

"Alright! Let's do it!", the walrus said, as he jumps down to the lower level of the ship. "Let's hog it out!"

BRAWL & CHAIN (Water Trap)

Lob Star and Duchess Swan unite once again to defeating Brawl & Chain, by dodging his metal prosthetics.

Duchess Swan turns into a swan and back again, dealing damage to him, while Lob Star finally uses his rage to steam Brawl & Chain.

BRAWL & CHAIN DEFEATED; PUT A WATER TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Duchess, as a swan, whacks a Water Axe at the walrus.

"My true love will always be the SEEEEEEAAAA!", said Brawl & Chain.

BRAWL & CHAIN TRAPPED

Duchess, then as a human, picks it up, and hands it to Apple and Raven, showing the other traps they have captured. There were 16 villains so far they have captured.

"Alright, guys, let's get that squid!", said Duchess, as they run for the squid.

They find a giant fishing rod, and Ashlynn uses it to find the squid, until she got a yank on her hook, and the Roybels pull her and the rod until the squid flies and lands where they are.

"Don't worry, guys. It's immobile. And very big. Now, let's head back to Skylander Academy and learn about where the next Doom Raider is.", said Raven Queen, before they head back to their hub.

At Skylander Academy...

"Great! We finally got the squid! Now let's find out where-", said Apple, before the squid shakes violently.

"What's happening? Did I pull it too hard on the way back?", said Ashlynn, nervous and worried.

The squid shakes faster and faster till it explodes to reveal...


	11. Monster Marsh

Chapter 7

Monster Marsh

(continued from Ch. 10) ...Kaos, Milton Grimm and Giles Grimm.

"Milton, Giles?!", said the Students, as the two Grimm brothers daze, and Kaos laughing dastardly.

"KAOS!", said the Trap Masters as they aim all their Traptanium weapons at him.

"What are we doing here?! And who's this guy?", said Milton, angrily confused. Giles answers his name is Kaos. "Guess that's why it explains Trap Team."

"Hello, fools!", said Kaos, as he pushes the Traptanium weapons away from him with his hand. "I mean, friends. It is I, Kaos, but fear not, I am not here to destroy you, as I tried to do many times in the past."

"Wait, how many times you faced Kaos?", said Apple, to Spyro.

"Three. This time, maybe four."

"No, no, no. This time, I am here to heeeeeelp you. That's right! Help you.", Kaos continues, as Milton and Giles look at each other, not sure. "Look. I don't like this anymore than you do, but those stupid Doom Raiders are a problem for the both of us. Trust me."

"I'm not sure, Kaos. Will you not be evil, so we can trust you?", said Giles.

"Of course! I won't be evil, ok? In fact, I'll start helping you find out exactly what that ridiculous floating freak head, the Dreamcatcher is up to!"

"That's what we're looking for, Kaos!", said Raven.

"What do you say, team...?"

The students, Skylanders and the Grimm brothers, look at each other.

"Fine. Let's go to the next area.", Raven says.

They blast off to where the Dreamcatcher is at. They drop down at a ghostly pirate ship.

"Everything looks so, Halloween-ish.", Apple said.

"Ok. Now, let's find the Dreamcatcher.", said Kaos, as the group follows Kaos.

Briar, curious, the group then are teleported to a empty area, with just a single treasure chest.

"Ooh! Treasure!", said Ashlynn with glee.

Suddenly, the treasure chest then goes alive and shows his sharp teeth, and says, "This will be a "snap"!" Ashlynn screams in terror.

Determined, Hunter Huntsman says, "Don't worry, Ashlynn, my love! Let me and Head Rush take care of this monster, Chomp Chest!"

CHOMP CHEST (Earth Trap)

Head Rush then uses her Traptanium antlers, while Hunter Huntsman uses his bow and arrow archery skills to damage the monsterous chest, who he spews out money every time he's damaged.

Chomp Chest then attacks Hunter, which the latter calls out for his helper, Head Rush. She does her powerful yodel, defeating him.

CHOMP CHEST DEFEATED; PUT A EARTH TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"Into the trap you go, you no-good treasure chest!", said Hunter, as he uses an Earth Hourglass at him.

"But I'm still HUNGRYYYY!", the chest says.

CHOMP CHEST TRAPPED

"My hero!", said Ashlynn, before they romantically do- (you-know-what), Duchess Swan then brags to the group that she was right about Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship all along (like from True Hearts Day).

Apple responds to her, it's okay, saying they will be fine, while everyone but her agrees as well.

"Anyway, let's find the Doom Raider.", said Raven.

After they teleport, they run and find a hillbilly-like house. There was a monster who's long hair covers her face. It wakes up, and holds the hair covering her face, revealing her eye is on her mouth.

Every student screams, but the Skylanders and the Grimm brothers, while she escapes. The students, unknowingly, continues to scream, without stopping. Milton splashes the students with water, snapping themselves out.

"Who's that, Giles?", said Blondie.

"That, what the Skylanders told me, was Eye Scream. She was part of two new elements, Light and Dark.", he said.

"I already know those elements, Giles. It's just that I don't know how it's created.", said Raven, concerned.

"I'll tell ya. The same colossal explosion that destroyed Cloudcracker Prison, also far ted the very foundation of Skylands, exposing two new elements. One was pure Light, and the other, Utter Darkness."

"Great story, now, let's get this eye creep, or whatever she's called, so we can trap-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Not so fast! You almost stepped in the poisonous water!", said Milton, grabbing Raven before she stepped her foot on the water.

"How come, how is it poisonous?"

"It hurts people!"

"What?!"

"The only way to avoid it is to use light Skylanders to do this!", Milton says.

The Students and the Grimm brothers look at Knight Light and Spotlight, as they are confused.

We then see the Light Skylanders both creating a forcefield for them to be safe in. They then find the eye creep they're looking for, in which Raven Queen and Knight Mare face against it.

EYE SCREAM (Dark Trap)

For within about seconds, Raven Queen, in purple flames, and in rage, then rides Knight Mare on her back, as they both use fire and her sword, respectively, doubling their power to defeating Eye Scream, before she could use her eyeballs.

EYE SCREAM DEFEATED; PUT A DARK TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Raven Queen throws a Dark Sword, trapping the mutant.

"Put me down, or I'll SCREEEEEAM!", the mutant says.

EYE SCREAM TRAPPED

Apple then gives Raven a hug for her flawless victory, before they reach a staircase.

Immediately, they then see a different mutant, but this time, it was a mutant with no eyes, but has on his hands.

"Talk to the hand!", he said, before laughing. Everyone wasn't scared.

EYE FIVE (Light Trap)

Apple White suddenly, grows wings temporarily, and she and Knight Light use their wings by flapping at him, with incredible wind power. They both then fall to the ground when their wings are tired.

Eye Five accelerates his speed, hitting his fists to the ground when chasing Apple, and he catches her, hurting the girl, before the mutant claps. Apple, infuriated, throws a poisoned apple while Knight Light, at the same time, hits Eye Five with his sword, defeating him.

EYE FIVE DEFEATED; PUT A LIGHT TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"Don't move! I've got something for you, since you've hurt me!", said Apple with rage, as she throws a Light Rocket at him.

"Hey! This is kind of fun! WHEEEEEEE!", said Eye Five.

EYE FIVE TRAPPED

Apple's wings disappears, as Raven then gives her a hug like what she did earlier.

They go up the staircase, as they find Dreamcatcher, above a giant whirlpool.

"You know, after thinking about it some more, I am really, really mad at you for trying to find me!", said the Dreamcatcher.

"Yes, you are!", said Raven.

"I mean, is it really such a crime to steal people's dreams? It's not like they were using them for anything, anyway. Besides dreaming, of course. And between you guys, and me, those guys dream about pretty freaky stuff.", said Dreamcatcher. Briar and Ashlynn look at each other and shrug. "In fact, I'm gonna get you back by unleashing some of their worst nightmares, on you!"

Dreamcatcher unleashes so many enemies, that the Grimm brothers have enough bravery to unleash, while Giles uses his storm of papers at the enemies, while Milton punches rapidly at the enemies as well. The students were left with their jaws dropped, awed by the Grimm brothers' powers.

"URGH! You are seriously, seriously lame, Roybels and Skylanders. I hate to still not fighting, but I've got places to go! People just steal dreams from, etcetera. TTYL!", Dreamcatcher said, before she disappears.

"Oh, no, you don't!", said Apple and Raven, simultaneously, as they use the teleportation device to transport where Dreamcatcher is at.


	12. Telescope Towers

Chapter 8

Telescope Towers

The group then are transported to a dreamland, with so many telescopes.

"What is this place?", said Ashlynn.

"This is the Telescope Towers.", said Giles.

On the way, they wake up residents of the towers and they find a door, in which Raven opens it, and the group was sucked in to where Dreamcatcher is first confronted.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to steal these scientist's dreams with you guys waking everybody up? It's like you have now become my worst nightmare.", said Dreamcatcher.

"We are!", said Apple.

"I don't know if that's ironic or just a total bummer, but I do know, is I'm about to send more evil minions your way. Plus a special surprise I won't ruin! C-ya!", she then said.

"You're on!", said all the Skylanders and the Roybels, except the two Grimms.

They defeat a whole batch of enemies and they were all defeated by the Roybels powers.

"Nothing's happening.", said Cedar. "Nothing's happening! Where's the special surprise?!"

At that very moment, a hooded villain holding a scythe with an invisible blade jumps far from the group.

"Your time is running out!", the hooded villain said.

"Cedar, THAT'S the special surprise! Hood Sickle!", said Short Cut.

Cedar Wood and Short Cut have no choice but to fight him.

HOOD SICKLE (Undead Trap)

Cedar Wood uses her revealer rays to zap Hood Sickle, but he transports every time she tries to zap him. As he was about to swing his scythe at her, she ducks, dodging his scythe with a close call.

Cedar then whistles, signalling Short Cut, as he uses his Traptanium scissors to cut him, defeating him.

HOOD SICKLE DEFEATED; PUT A UNDEAD TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Cedar throws a Undead Axe at Hood Sickle.

"I've got an "axe" to grind with YOOOOOOU!", he said.

HOOD SICKLE TRAPPED

""Axe" me a question!", Cedar said, as she picks up the trap and they transport to the next area.

Unfortunately, a piñata falls down and lands softly, and starts to attack.

"I'm gonna stick to ya!", the piñata said. Poppy O Hair and Enigma prepare to battle.

PAIN-YATTA (Magic Trap)

Poppy uses her multiple brushes to weaken Pain-Yatta, and she dodges every time Pain-Yatta attacks her with his lollipop.

Enigma then uses his invisibility mode and whacks Pain-Yatta, even though he doesn't see him, as he is defeated.

PAIN-YATTA DEFEATED; PUT A MAGIC TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Poppy throws a Magic Logholder at the piñata, trapping him as he says, "I ate too much candy for this ride, NOOOOOOO!"

PAIN-YATTA TRAPPED

The group then goes to the next door, but when they open it, instead of the door sucking them in, Ashlynn and Gusto were the first ones to go through it, unknowingly they are standing right in front of the Dreamcatcher, as several blocks cover the whole ground.

DREAMCATCHER (Air Trap)

Ashlynn tries to attack her with her magic wand and glass slippers, she realizes the Dreamcatcher has a forcefield, summoning Dream Tornadoes along the way. Ashlynn and Gusto then team up to defeat every sleeping person who's giving the Doom Raider's dream energy.

"ARGH! I need those dreams to harness my forcefield!", said the Dreamcatcher, as she puts more and more people, asleep, with energy to power her forcefield.

After 50% of Dreamcatcher's health is down, when Ashlynn takes care of the people and Gusto takes care of the Dreamcatcher, she says, "Why is it that anytime I harness the powers of some people's dreams, I also get sheep?", as sheep start to cross the area.

"I should say we switch.", Ashlynn said to Gusto.

More sleeping people appear, and Gusto takes care of that and Ashlynn hits the Dreamcatcher with her glass slipper. Ashlynn gets hit by a Dream Tornado, dealing damage. She gets retaliation at the Doom Raider by doing a critical spell with her magic wand.

90% of the Dreamcatcher's health is gone, as she says, "I'm out of dream energy! Quick! Somebody fall asleep!" No one answers. She tries to fall asleep by singing a lullaby, but fails. "No, huh? Well, can't blame a head for trying."

"Team up again?", said Gusto, to her teammate. They both fist bump as Ashlynn agrees.

Ashlynn and Gusto use both their weapons to destroy the Dreamcatcher's machines harnessing her energy for her forcefield, and deals the last of the Doom Raider's health in one second. A long moment of silence starts, before the Dreamcatcher is defeated.

DREAMCATCHER DEFEATED; PUT A AIR TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Ashlynn then throws an Air Juggerhead at her, finishing off the Doom Raider.

"O...M...G!", she said.

"Ashlynn, that was remarkable! You and Gusto teamed together!", Apple said.

"And just that, half of all the Doom Raiders are captured! Thanks to Blondie, Hopper, C.A, and now, you!", Raven said.

"Wait. Does Kaos count?", said Madeline, as Kaos' eye lids shot up in shock. Everyone was staring at him.

"Possibly. Because of being stuffed with him into the inside of a squid.", said Milton. Kaos was embarrassed.

"You know what? I heard of a place we should rescue.", said Giles.

"And we're dropping Kaos off. He shouldn't have no sign of being evil during our next trip.", said Milton, before the Roybels are depressed. The Skylanders shrug.


	13. Mystic Mill

Chapter 9

Mystic Mill

After dropping Kaos off, they soon land to a mill where people live. They drop by, and they instantly see an army of Evilikins terrorizing the town. The Skylanders and the Roybels charge right at them and defeat them.

Curious, Hopper goes into one of the people's houses, in order to save them from danger, as the group follows.

Hopper realizes there is a villain and his minions there, as he turns into a frog, traumatized. The group then goes in the house and see what has happened.

"The best defence is a good offence.", said the Evilikin.

SHIELD SHREDDER (Life Trap)

Suddenly, Hopper, in traumatization, grabs Tuff Luck's weapons and attacks Shield Shredder in seconds, defeating the Evilikin's minions without stopping and furthermore.

Hopper then immediately defeats the Shield Shredder with Tuff Luck's blades.

SHIELD SHREDDER DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"TAKE THIS, EVILIKIN!", said the traumatized Hopper Croakington III, as he whacks the Shield Shredder so many times with a Life Yawn trap.

"Aw man! I knew we should've come to this MIIIIIIILL!", the Evilikin said.

SHIELD SHREDDER TRAPPED

Hopper, then transforms back to his human form, taking deep breaths, and looking at the group, as they were speechless.

"What?", he said. The group doesn't say anything. The group then goes to the next area, as Hopper follows.

"Here's your warblades back.", he then said, as he hands them over to Tuff Luck.

"That was the most mind-blowing thing you've done, Hopper! Once again!", said Apple and Raven.

"Once what?"

"You defeated the Chompy Mage!"

"Oh."

"And Broccoli Guy!"

"Oh. Again."

"Sorry, about going in alone. I didn't know he was there."

"That's ok. That was your last villain to capture in the Life element anyway.", said Giles, interrupting.

"I know. Dexter and Bushwhack will take on the last one."

They walk into an area where they face just a single Shield Shredder. It is then sucked into a giant Evilikin, which is a Krankenstein.

"Me Cranky!", he said.

KRANKENSTEIN (Air Trap)

"Step aside, everyone! Let me and Thunderbolt take care of this...with MADNESS!", Madeline said, as she has her animal assistant, a dormouse, and Thunderbolt is charging up his Traptanium sword.

The Krakenstein summons Evilikins, as the duo both fight against them.

With assistance, the dormouse then runs on it's two feet as it deals damage by going inside Krakenstein's vacuum, and distracts him by attacking him, allowing Madeline and Thunderbolt to proceed to attack him.

Soon, the dormouse somehow put some tea inside his body, malfunctioning him as the dormouse escapes in Madeline's hands. Nevertheless, the Krakenstein is defeated.

KRAKENSTEIN DEFEATED; PUT A AIR TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Madeline and her friendly dormouse, together, both throw the Air Screamer at the monster.

"Hey! This is actually pretty fun! WHEEEEEEEE!", he said.

KRAKENSTEIN TRAPPED

"We did it! We saved the town from Evilikins!", said all the Roybels.

"You know what we should do? We should celebrate our victory with a few adventures OUTSIDE capturing the Doom Raiders!", said Snap Shot.

The Roybels cheer. They celebrate by eating Mountain Dew and Doritos (in the Prologue) on the way back.


	14. Nightmare Express (Special)

Chapter 10

Nightmare Express (SPECIAL MISSION)

"What's this?", said Raven Queen, as she finds a train piece, which is a train/monster hybrid, with a red eye used as a train light, and with sharp teeth. She, Kaos and Giles are still awake from last night's party, while all the Skylanders, the rest of the Roybels, and Milton are still asleep. She picks it up, then a rumble began, and summons a giant portal. It doesn't suck them, but the summoning sequence waked everybody up.

"Is the Doom Raiders ready to attack here?!", said Apple, dazed and horrified, putting her hands on Raven Queen's shoulders and shaking her.

"No, Apple and Raven. You summoned a portal to go to our 4 adventures, before we go continue on.", said Giles.

"That's right!", said Snap Shot. "4 Adventures!"

"Does this mean time stopped?", said Madeline, awake as well.

"Yes. Let me tell you about our first adventure. On a piece of paper.", said Giles, as everyone, who is awake, sits down and listens to Giles, reading the paper.

GREETINGS, PORTAL MASTER. YOUR OLD FRIEND, FLYNN HAS BEEN WORKING ON HIS HARD WORK ON HIS AUTOBIOGRAPHY. SINCE FLYNN HAS AN INTENDANCY TO...EXAGGERATE, HE MAKED SURE HE ISN'T STRETCHING THE TRUTH TOO MUCH. PREPARE FOR A WILD RIDE ON THE NIGHTMARE EXPRESS!

"That is an expansion adventure. These 4 adventures freeze only time, not space.", said Giles, after the story.

"Oh, so that's what the train is called!", said Raven and Apple.

"Who's Flynn?", said Milton.

"Our friend. During this, he, Cali, Tessa, Mags, Buzz and the others went for a 2-week long vacation.", said Spyro.

"He'll be back in a week from now.", said Gill Grunt.

"So, now's your chance to do your heroic adventure in Skylands.", said Trigger Happy.

"Who-", said Milton, before he could say anything, but changes his mind and stops talking.

"Anyway, let's go to the Nightmare Express!", said Apple.

They run straight to the portal and transport.

They appear in a troll war zone, and they run, trying not to get hit.

"Quick! Into the shelter!", yelled Raven, as there was noise all around, including weapons, tanks and explosions.

They go in and find Flynn with the Trolly Grail.

"The temple of Boom. Named this place myself. And it was where the Trolls stashed this Trolly Grail after they stole it.", said Flynn, from far away.

"The Trolly Grail? Isn't that right inside this temple?", said C.A.

"It is I, Flynn, otherwise known as me. Look pretty good and heroic there, don't I?"

"You are good and heroic.", said Blondie.

They watch him as he dodges a booby trap with his sneaky skills, as he reached the Trolly Grail, but is trapped.

"What do you say you get me out of here and blow this popsicle stand?", said Flynn, trapped inside with the Trolly Grail.

They then help him by turning the platform, freeing Flynn, and goes to the other side as a result. Flynn called the Skylanders and Roybels to go outside to see his victory, by saying, "C'mon outside, Skylander, this popsicle stand is officially blown!"

As they go outside, Flynn says, "Flynn gets hit by an unknown person, which is a troll.

"PSYCHE!", the troll said.

"WHO'S THAT?!", said Ashlynn, to Pop Fizz.

"An old enemy. Noodles.", said Pop Fizz.

Jet-Vac puts a finger on Ashlynn's mouth, saying, "Don't say it! Let me guess. He's named after food?"

Ashlynn nods.

Noodles grabs the Trolly Grail. "PSYCHE! The grail is mine now! Oh, and I owe ya one too, Skylanders and Roybels, for every troll tank that is!"

Kitty Cheshire and Jawbreaker turn to see a troll puts a finger in his ears, crossing his legs, waiting. The troll then sees the group, then goes to get his heavy artillery. A tank.

"Prepare to eat tread!", said the troll, as he goes in the tank, and it is ready to battle.

TROLLING THUNDER (Tech Trap)

Kitty Cheshire suddenly lifts Jawbreaker and they both do a critical attack at the tank. Trolling Thunder then uses his ammo at the duo, as they dodge, and nonetheless, purposely hits Kitty.

She, for half a minute, charges her claw attack while invisible, and scratches the tank ultimately like knives, destroying the tank by it's weak point.

TROLLING THUNDER DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Kitty then invisibly tosses the Tech Angel on the troll's tank.

"Reverse! Reverse! FULL POWER!", said the troll, as he goes in the tank before going into the vortex.

TROLLING THUNDER TRAPPED

"Noodles! He's gone!", said Giles.

"What about Flynn?!", said Milton.

"He'll be fine.", said Snap Shot.

The gate opens, and the group are suddenly startled by a giant tank, unstoppable.

"The only way to stop this tank is a bomb!", said Wallop, before they grab one and encounter another troll.

"This might come as a "shock"!", he said.

LOB GOBLIN (Light Trap)

Lizzie Hearts dodges every bomb (with the assistance of Knight Light), and quickly comes over to Lob Goblin.

In just one touch of her fingers to Lob Goblin's magnets, he is defeated.

LOB GOBLIN DEFEATED; PUT A LIGHT TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Lizzie says, "Off with your head!", as she rolls a Light Tiki at him like bowling.

"What's this? Because I used too much EEEEEEEELECTRICITYYYYY?!", Lob Goblin said.

LOB GOBLIN TRAPPED

She turns over to the group, who are speechless like Hopper defeating Shield Shredder.

"Classic.", said all the Roybels but Lizzie.

"Let's go to that train before Noodles escapes!", says Milton.

They head off, with Flynn ahead of them.

"Flynn! Where have you been?", says Apple and Raven.

"I was conscious and I was able to go ahead. Noodles didn't see me, and I've been waiting to see you guys! What happened?", Flynn said.

"We defeated Lob Goblin.", said Madeline.

Noodles interrupts, and said, "So, you finally caught up to Ol' Noodles, huh? PSYCHE! Cuz' me and this Trolly Grail are gonna take a ride on the Nightmare Express!"

The train starts to leave. With Magna Charge and Freeze Blade's assistance to catch the train, they face against Noodles.

"Come back here, Noodles!", Flynn courageously said.

"Uh oh! Looks like you caught me, huh guys? PSYCHE!", the troll said, as the link to one of the train cars detach. The Skylanders and Roybels jumped just in time, along with Flynn, and ready to face the troll. "Well, this is it, huh Skylanders and Roybels? The big showdown! But, with the Captain Flynn helping, you haven't got a chance!"

"Stand back, Flynn. Let us and the Roybels handle this.", said Spyro.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!", says Noodles, as the train accelerates.

In minutes, all the Skylanders and Roybels beat all of Noodles' army with their best attacks.

"Aw, come on! No fair!", Noodles says, before he is knocked unconscious by Flynn, who managed to get the Skylanders and Roybels' ship.

"PSYCHE! Skylanders! Roybels! Come with me if you want to live!", said Flynn, as all the Skylanders and Roybels jump into the ship all at once, while the Nightmare Express falls off the tracks.

"Can we go to our 2nd adventure, Giles?", said Hunter.

"Of course! The portal is next to the-", Giles said, as they disappear to the portal.


	15. Mirror of Mystery (Special)

Chapter 11

Mirror of Mystery/Epilogue of Part 1 (Special Mission; Final Chapter of Part 1)

They appear in a friendly, happy land. Giles then reads the second piece of paper and it says...

GREETINGS, FOOLISH PORTAL MASTER! I AM EVILON, AND YOU HAVE GAGED TO THE MIRROR OF MYSTERY! SOON, I WILL BE PUTTING AN END TO YOUR WRETCHEDLY GOOD AND MAGICAL SKYLANDS! THAT IS, UNLESS IF YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH TO STEP THROUGH THE MIRROR AND CONFRONT ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!

"Giles, I think we're in the mirror. Looks alternative.", said Apple.

Giles looks at the mirror on the ground, picks it up, and suddenly, Kaos' assistant, Glumshanks, appears. Everyone gasps.

"Ugh! Everytime I use the Golden Queen's bathroom, something like this happens!", Glumshanks says.

"There you are, Glumshanks!", said Kaos, nicely. "Say, you're looking marvellous today! And who is this fine fellow you're with?"

"Uhh, Lord Kaos, is that really you?", said Glumshanks.

"Of course, it's me, Ol' buddy, ol' pal! Always a laugh riot!"

"Uhh, just what I thought. We travelled to a mirror universe. Everything is opposite here. Eon is actually called Evilon, who is a dark Portal Master, and Lord Kaos, is...nice.", Glumshanks says to the Skylanders and the Ever After High students.

"Like I said.", said Apple.

"Unfortunately, I do bring bad news, my friend, I'm afraid. It appears that dreadful Mabu Defense Force is planning to attack this happy little troll village! Naturally, I'm offered to defend it myself, but you know me, Team Player, I'm completely non-violent!", says Kaos, in a friendly tone.

"We must protect this town, then.", said Raven.

As the group strolls through the village, all the trolls greeted and waved at them, showing kindness.

"Wow. This place really is mirrored!", said Apple.

"I know! This explains the friendly trolls.", said Raven.

"Greetings, guys! My name is Moonbeam, and welcome to our friendly troll village! Look anywhere you want. You're welcome here."

"After you.", said Hopper, to Dexter, as they go inside a door, which they find an inanimate Chompy.

The chompy then is animated, and ready to attack Bushwhack and Dexter...

CHOMPY (Life Trap)

Dexter, avoiding the Chompy's painful munches, says, "BUSHWHACK!", as the life elf trap master gives Dexter his axe, and he charges it.

"Oh. Yeah.", said Dexter, before he charges Bushwhack's axe fully, avoiding the attacks at the time. With just a smack at the Chompy with the axe, he is defeated.

CHOMPY DEFEATED; PUT A LIFE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

As Bushwhack gives Dexter the final Life trap, the Life Sword. He puts the trap near his body.

The chompy is about to be trapped, before growling, snarling and biting in anger.

CHOMPY TRAPPED

"Hopper, we got all LIFE VILLAINS! WE ARE THE LIFE TRAP MASTERS!", said Dexter, along with Hopper cheering. However, Bushwhack and Tuff Luck look at both of them in jealousy.

"Let's not forget Bushwhack and Tuff Luck!", as Dexter group hugs, Hopper, Bushwhack and Tuff Luck.

"Good! Anyway, we need to go find the Mirror of Mystery and save the alternate world!", said Madeline, as they rush to get their weapons ready.

"Guys, get your defences ready! We're going into war! Unfortunately, I need to stay for the peace rally. Sorry.", said Moonbeam, as the group gets ready for war.

"That's ok. Glumshanks, you stay here.", said Lizzie.

"Ok.

The machines the Skylanders were riding move, and the Roybels and the Grimm brothers, charge, attacking, like soldiers.

As they clear the first area, they encounter an evil version of Flynn, in his aircraft.

"Well, well, well. It seems those peace-loving, tree-hugging, cabbage-kissing trolls are actually trying to fight back, along with the Skylanders, Roybels and those Headmaster Grimm brothers.", said the evil Flynn.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT US?!", said Headmaster Milton.

"I read minds! Anyway, Imagine: the nerve.", said Evil Flynn. All the Roybels look at the screen and shrug, empty-minded about "the nerve". "Time to show you my guys why my catchphrase is...DOOM!"

As he said his alternate catchphrase, bombs fall from his aircraft and blows up the wall to the next area. Evil Flynn flies away, and the Roybels, flinchingly look, and Kitty Cheshire sees an Evil Mabu.

"I'm gonna blow you up so bad!", said the mabu.

MAB LOBS (Tech Trap)

The mabu starts to flee, and Kitty Cheshire and Jawbreaker have no choice but to chase the mabu. She and the robotic tech trap master defeat every enemy on the way of the path, and the group, furthermore, follows.

During this, the Skylanders and Roybels fight the Mabu Defence Force.

Kitty Cheshire then finds Mab Lobs, going into a temperate amount of fury, shredding with her claws.

Mab Lobs throws a trio of bombs at her, while Kitty smiles, disappearing in a short time of invisibility, with only her mouth visible.

And finally, Jawbreaker helps Kitty with distracting the mabu, at Mab Lobs' last ounce of health, before Kitty does a somersault, able to defeat the Mabu.

MAB LOBS DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Kitty Cheshire, without further or do, throws the second-to-last Tech Scepter trap to capture the mabu.

"You don't want me! You want the other GUYYYYYY!", said Mab Lobs, captured.

MAB LOBS TRAPPED

Kitty Cheshire picks up the trap, smiles, and cries in joy.

"Purr...fect.", she says, as she gives the trap to Apple and Raven to their collection as they have 28 in total so far (previous in Chapter 10: Rainfish Riviera)

They continue to their adventure, before they encounter a tree.

"This is supposed to be Persephone's tree. She is evil in this universe.", said Snap Shot.

"She is?!", said Cedar, shivering in fear.

In a moment, the Evil Persephone appears.

"Who dares disturb the great Persephone?! What's that? Skylanders and Roybels?! I can't stand Skylanders and Roybels! Oh, how I loathe them! I LOATHE THEM EXTREMELY!"

Raven hears this, as her eyes start to glow purple.

"How DARE YOU SAY THAT! You don't say that to EVER AFTER HIGH or THIS UNIVERSE, you don't say that to my FRIENDS, and worst of all, you shouldn't say that to ME!", said Raven, as she lets out a humungous breath of purple fire, the size of a house, from her mouth. The evil Persephone dodges this, but the fire destroys her tree, also destroying her into bubbles in the process.

The breath of fire continues for several moments until it is gone, Raven's eyes turn back to normal.

"That. Was. AWESOME!", said Apple, as all the Skylanders and Roybels applause for her. "You are absolutely the ultimate evil queen!"

"And so are you, Apple. An ultimate good princess.", said Raven, happily.

As they continue once again, they see Evil Flynn.

"Wowsers! You little creeps took out Persephone! Now, who's gonna make more Mabu super soldiers?", said the evil Flynn. The Roybels and Skylanders could not think of an idea, because that is evil. "Giving me the ol' silent treatment, huh? Well, I'm about to give you the loud treatment! Loud, as in the sound my bombs make, which in case you don't remember is...DOOM!"

"We know! WE KNOW!", said Madeline.

A trail of bombs start destroying the platform, to Evilon, as the Skylanders and the Roybels are frantic to hurry.

"RUN!", said Snap Shot, as they all run to where they face Evilon. They survived.

Evil Flynn flies down to the Skylanders, saying, "Ok, fine. Well, have it your way. But Master Evilon's gonna be mad, and believe me, you won't like him when he's mad." He flies away once again.

"Greetings, Skylanders and Roybels! It is I again, EVILOOOON! YOUR MORTAL ENEMY! And I come to you with a warning: Turn back now! TURN BACK! Or meet your ultimate and very messy doom! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Moonbeam appears, and says, "Oops. Did I come at a bad time here? Sorry. But I have to tell you, man, your awesome and heroic deeds have inspired the rest of us trolls to cancel our peach rally and attack Evilon's castle instead!"

"That's great!", said C.A. "We'll stand together to beat Evilon!"

Moonbeam gives them an aircraft, and the Roybels and Skylanders help defeat Evilon's evil Mabu forces, and cannons, until the Evil Flynn's aircraft, shoots and threatens the destroy their aircraft, but they finally shoot Evil Flynn's ship.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!", Evil Flynn said.

"Be careful, you fool!", Evilon said.

"Look out below! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Evilon said, as the ship of Evil Flynn destroys the Mirror of Mystery into shattered glass pieces.

Later, the Roybels and Skylanders celebrate their victory.

"WE DID IT! We destroyed Evilon!", Giles said, dancing cossak style. Everyone giggles.

"Whoa, man! What a battle! You saved our village AND helped us get that Evilon out of our hair!", Moonbeam happily says.

"We sure did.", said C.A., before she gives Moonbeam a kiss on the head. She says to the Roybels, before Cedar can say anything, "It'll wash off."

Glumshanks comes and says, "Sorry I miss the whole thing, guys. I was actually spending some quality time with Lord Kaos. He's just so much nicer to be around when he's, you know, not being incredibly evil, or bent on world domination. You know, I think I could actually stay here forever...!"

"Not forever, Glumshanks. Not forever.", said Milton.

The portal starts to transfer them back to the normal world.

"No, wait! WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO GO BAAAAAA-", the troll said, as both Skylanders, Roybels, the Grimm Brothers, and Glumshanks, vanish.

The Skylanders and Roybels open their eyes, revealing they are back at Skylanders Academy.

"We're back!", said Madeline, as she kisses the ground, crazily in happiness.

"We're 50% in our adventures now. We're taking a break.", said Giles. "I can't break this to you, but there is something I want to tell you about your brothers, Apple and Raven."

"Who's my brother?", said Apple and Raven.

"I know who they are!", said Giles. The Roybels, the Skylanders and Milton can't wait to hear and he said... "Luminous and Nightshade."

"My brother?", Apple and Raven said, in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED

PART 2 WILL HAVE THE SAME WITH PART 1, BUT WITH MORE SURPRISES! IT WILL HAVE MUSIC (Youtube links to listen), AND A SPECIAL GROUP GUEST APPEARANCE! COMING JANUARY 2015.


End file.
